He is a gay vampire
by LadyPM
Summary: Bella comienza su vida en el internado, alli conocera a 5 personas muy especiales, y mas a una en extrema especialidad.  Feo Summary  Leean. Los personajes son de SM yo solo imagino con ellos.
1. Prefacio

_Prefacio_

Me senté lentamente en el sillón mientras observaba de una forma que estaría prohibida, como su hermano subía las escaleras, si soy una pervertida.

Alice se sentó al lado mio, la mire de reojo, en verdad ella tenia una belleza descomunal, sus ojos verde resaltaban tanto que seguro se distinguirían en la oscuridad, sinceramente ella era media extraña, bueno, ella…su hermana y sus 3 hermanos, los cinco tenían una belleza resaltante incluso mas que los otros, se destacaban un montón, eran como 5 dioses que todas las personas idolatraba.

Si eso lo confirme hoy en la cafetería, pero raramente cuando los chicos y las chicas les traían alguna comida o bebida, ellos lo rechazaban, y así a sido toda la semana desde que estoy en la Academia San Marcos, o como lo llamo yo, la Academia del terror.

Me senté de forma que quedara de frente a Alice y trate de olvidarme de ese pequeño drama que tenía en mi cabeza sobre su belleza, la imagen de su hermano vino a mi cabeza y sonreí:

-Oye… Alice- hable con voz ansiosa, ella me miro curiosa- tu hermano esta muy bueno- le dije y sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa

-si… muchas me han dicho eso- se quedo mirando a la nada y yo asentía como una estúpida mientras pensaba en el… en sus labios… en su cabello… en su pecho… si era una totalmente pervertida, reí por eso.

Alice suspiro

-lastima que sea gay-

Volví a la realidad

-¡¿Gay?-


	2. Las bellezas de San Marcos

_Capitulo 1: Las bellezas de San Marcos_

Mire hacia el gran edificio que se encontraba frente a mí, en verdad era terrorífico, el internado San Marcos era lo que mi abuela siempre hubiera querido para mí.

Ja ja. Reí irónicamente, aquella vieja sin moral me odiaba, desde que mis padres murieron y como no tenía ningún otro pariente, me dejaron con ella. Ella siempre considero dejarme en un orfanato, nose porque no lo hizo, creo que era por un pequeño de respeto que le tenia a su hijo, a mi padre. Pero encontró otra forma de enviarme lejos, ahora mismo estoy en… no esperen, nose donde estoy.

Saque un papel del bolsillo de mi pantalon.

Ah si, estaba en Derment una pequeña ciudad al norte de Estados Unidos, suspire. La vieja me había enviado lo mas lejos que podía y si eso era incluir cruzando el océano, también.

Yo venia de Europa, España. Era verdad que no era una chica ejemplar, tenia 17 años y era la típica adolescente rebelde que anda de un amorío al otro, que sale de noche, que bebe… pero tampoco para que me envíen 147524552265 o nose cuantos kilómetros de lejos, aunque sinceramente, la vieja me odia y yo la odio a ella, todos felices. Puede que esta sea una buena oportunidad en mi vida.

Mire al frente otra vez.

Frente a mi se alzaba unas grandes rejas de color oscuro, un gran edificio le seguía, con unos enormes pilares con gárgolas en forma de criaturas… deformes?, dios esto parecía el internado del terror, suspire.

Me voltee rápidamente al escuchar bocinas, un auto estaba a centímetros mio y me tocaba bocina a mi porque quería entrar, encarne una ceja.

-Se dice ¡Por Favor!, que acaso no le enseñaron modales?-le dije al conductor del auto que no podía ver ya que los vidrios eran oscuros

-solo córrete niña-niña mis…

Fulmine con la mirada el auto y me corrí al costado de la entrada, las grandes rejas se abrieron y el auto avanzo, lo mire una ultima vez enfadada y antes de que cerraran las puertas entre.

Camine lentamente hacia el edificio con mi maleta, mire a mi alrededor, en verdad todo era muy lindo… para un gótico, al costado del camino de tierra había unos cuantos arboles, era como un bosque, todos los autos pasaban al lado mio, yo era la única que entraba caminando, seguro que era una escuela de ricachones, frente a mi se encontraba el estacionamiento, los autos tenían que rodear una gran fuente que se encontraba frente a la puerta principal, ahora que estaba cerca del edificio había otras personas que venían caminando desde otras entradas de la academia al parecer, pero… era demasiado raro.

Mire a mi izquierda y me vi impactada al ver a personas con semejante belleza, seguro esos eran los ricachones, las chicas eran tremendas rubias y alguna que otra morocha con un cuerpo de fabula, los chicos tenían eran morochos y rubios, todos bien vestidos con ropa de diseñador, aunque la mayoría de las chicas iban vestidas de prostitutas.

-Pf-me mire a misma que estaba con mis pantalones de jeans algo desgastados y una sudadera blanca.

Por lo menos no parezco prosti. Pensé

Mire para la derecha y entraban chicos y chicas mas dispersos, pero era como algo… distinto…

Si, ambos lados tenían bellezas distintas, obviamente la destacada era la izquierda. Les volvi a echar un vistazo.

_¡Bella que cosas piensas!_

Volví a mirar a los de la derecha, eran personas como yo, bueno no tanto como yo porque se notaba que la mayoría también eran ricachones pero nose… había algo raro con los de la izquierda, sacudí la cabeza para sacarme esas ideas tontas, suspire y entre en el enorme edificio como el resto.

Las puertas de vidrio estaban abiertas y dentro se encontraba un gran vestíbulo donde había sillones, una enorme tv, una chimenea, todo de un color bordo y dorado demasiado fino, seguí caminando y a mi costado entraron un montón de personas, las seguí y supe que ese era el jardín y en ese momento estaba a punto de comenzar el discurso de la directora, me acomode en un lugar, igual que el resto de los estudiantes, algunos estaban solos con sus amigos reencontrándose y otros estaban con sus padres.

-Buenos días alumnos, padres, profesores y directivos, me presento soy Bennett- escuche una voz grave, mire para el frente y observe a la directora, era una señora grande, cerca de sus 60 estaba, pero no lo aparentaba tanto, su pelo era negro y canoso que le caía como una cascada por detrás, iba vestida con un suéter de color gris y una falda de esas hasta pasar la rodilla de color negro, sus ojos recorrían a todos los alumnos-queremos darles la bienvenida a este nuevo ciclo, a los alumnos que ya estaban en esta academia, que sigan dando su mejor esfuerzo con las materias y su comportamiento-al decir ''comportamiento'' miro directamente al grupo que poseía esa belleza sobrenatural. ¡Deja de decir eso Bella! la mirada de la directora se detuvo en mi, me recorrió un pequeño escalofrió al encontrarme con sus ojos oscuros- a los alumnos nuevos, espero que puedan pasar una buena estadía en la academia San Marcos, que tengan un buen desempeño escolar y sepan adaptarse bien entre todos ustedes, cualquier duda o inconveniente que tengan tranquilamente pueden acercarse a algún directivo o a mi, que resolveremos sus problemas, muchas gracias- con una pequeña reverencia y sonrisa se retiro del frente.

Suspire, la mayoría de las personas ya comenzaban a dispersarse hacia sus respectivas habitación, no quería llamar mucho la atención así que rápido busque el papel donde decía mi habitación y me fui de allí.

Un poco mas adelante del vestíbulo se extendían dos grandes escaleras demasiado sofisticadas, del ala este se encontraban las habitaciones de los chicos y del ala oeste las chicas, me prepare para la gran subida de las escaleras tomando fuertemente mi maleta y comencé a subir los escalones.

Al llegar arriba observe a un montón de chicas, desde esas que tenían belleza sobrenatural hasta las otras.

Y yo sigo con mi belleza sobrenatural. Me reprimí a mi misma y camine hacia la habitación 18. Cuando llegue frente a la puerta, saque la llave que me dieron y la abrí.

-Wow-el cuarto era grande, había una cama que era una cucheta, dos escritorios en distintas puntas, la pieza era de un color rosado suave.

Camine hacia la ventana que había, mire que justo a un costado había una gárgola, la mire con cara fruncida, si que era fea…

Mire para abajo y allí estaba el patio en donde recién estaba hablando la directora, aun quedaban unas cuantas personas pero ya cada uno se iba para donde le tocaba.

En ese momento escuche como abrían la puerta, pegue un respingo y me golpee la cabeza con el borde de la ventana

-Ah!-chille, mire mi mano y me salía un poco de sangre. Que idiota que soy.

Me voltee y vi que la persona que estaba por entrar no lo hizo, la puerta estaba solo un poco abierta, podía ver la muñeca de la chica que tenia una pulsera al parecer cara.

Me acerque un poco a la puerta y esta tembló, esperen… tembló? La chica estaba temblando.

La puerta se cerro de golpe, me quede paralizada en mi lugar.

Di un paso hacia delante y la puerta se abrió toda de golpe

-Hola! Soy Alice Cullen-

Una duendecilla con una sonrisa espectacular salida de un cuento me miraba, le devolví la sonrisa educadamente

-Hola, yo soy Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella- la chica como decirlo… era una menuda chica que me llegaba por el hombro, su cabello era corto y negro que señalaba para todos lados con sus puntas rebeldes, y tenia unos ojos verdes impactantes

-ok Bella!-se me acerco sonriendo pero se detuvo abruptamente y miro mi mano, seguí su vista y vi que tenia un poco de sangre.

-ah es que me acabo de golpear con la ventana en la cabeza… y bueno me ha salido sangre-ella miro un poco nerviosa mi mano, capaz que no le gustaba ver sangre?, escondí mi mano- pero ya estoy bien-ella me miro a los ojos y sonrió. Oigan enserio… que ojasos, yo solo tenia unos ojos color café oscuro y mi cabello también era del mismo color.

-y que cama quieres? La de arriba o abajo?-

-la de arriba- señale

-ok es toda tuya- me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa, ella era una de esas personas con una extremada belleza.

Empecé a hacer mi tour por toda la academia, fui a la cafetería que era extremadamente enorme, al gimnasio, a la biblioteca… en realidad todo el lugar era de color bordo, blanco y negro, típico de ricachones.

Seguí caminando hasta llegar al patio donde había estado antes.

Mire al cielo y observe que estaba nublado, muchas personas estaban afuera, camine entre medio de los jardines.

Por lo menos algo de color hay. Reí

Seguí hasta encontrarme con un bosque, según lo que decían las reglas de la academia, estaba totalmente prohibido entrar en ellos.

Pero en verdad quiero entrar…

Me di media vuelta dispuesta a volver adentro, tan solo para morirme del aburrimiento ya que aun no conocía a nadie solo a Alice…

Pero algo me detuvo, era como una fuerza magnética, algo me tiraba al bosque.

Mire cuidadosamente hacia el, hacia sus pinos gigantes y el vacío que se veía, como si no tuviera fin, en ese momento no recuerdo haber pensando en ninguna regla de la academia.

Con paso firme ingrese al bosque.

¡Pero que estoy haciendo! Seguro ya me habría adentrado varios metros dentro del bosque cuando mi parte racional volvió, mire a mi alrededor un poco asustada, y si oscurecía? Y si quedaba atrapada? Y si nadie sabía que estaba aquí? Seguro nadie vendría por mi porque no me conocen… solo Alice, pero… no tendría razón para venir a buscarme, solo compartimos unas pocas palabras.

-Ok Bella cálmate…- susurre para mi misma.

Me volví uno par de metros más pero sinceramente no sabía donde rayos me encontraba.

En ese momento se escucho un crujido, me di vuelta rápidamente, no había nadie, di un paso y no me había dado cuenta la tremenda piedra que estaba al frente.

Termine con un porrazo en el suelo, sisee de dolor, me había doblado el tobillo, me senté lentamente en el suelo tomándome el tobillo con las manos.

Gemí de dolor, me dolía y demasiado. Levante la vista dispuesta a rendirme.

Cuando lo vi, estaba sentado debajo de un árbol.


	3. Sensacion de Atracción

_Capitulo 2_: Sensación de Atracción

Su cabello cobrizo estaba totalmente despeinado, estaba sentado sobre las hojas y apoyado contra el árbol, iba vestido con unos jeans y una camiseta de color gris claro, parecía que estaba posando, su brazo descansaba sobre su rodilla doblada y tenia cerrado los ojos, aunque estaba de perfil, pude ver sus facciones perfectamente: unos labios carnosos color rosado, mandíbula cuadrada y fuerte, nariz larga pero… perfecta, estaba bueno.

Me quede contemplándolo un laaaargo rato, me preguntaba porque no me habría dicho algo ya, seguro que se habría dado cuenta de que lo miraba.

En ese momento, la sensación de atracción que me había jalado hasta el bosque, la volvía a sentir.

Él abrió los ojos y se giro hacia mí que aun estaba tendida en el suelo, nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Sentí una corriente de electricidad pasar por todo mi cuerpo, me estremecí. Sus ojos me escrutaron cuidadosamente, eso me hizo poner más nerviosa aun.

Quito su mirada rápidamente y se levanto del suelo con un grácil salto, lo mire y la sensación de atracción volvió a mi.

Pegue un salto y camine rápidamente hacia él? ¡Pero que estoy haciendo! Justo en el momento que me detuve, él se dio vuelta.

-que estas haciendo?- su voz sonó suavemente en mis oídos, poseía una voz aterciopelada, trague saliva, ni yo sabia que hacia, pensé rápidamente una respuesta coherente.

-es que… estoy volviendo a la academia-

-y porque me estas siguiendo?-enarco una ceja, ahora que decía…

-es que estaba perdida y… no se como volver-asintió lentamente, miro hacia algún lado y luego me miro enarcando aun mas la ceja

-y como sabes que yo asisto a la academia?- Ah! Ahora si estaba muerta…, me erguí mejor y trate de controlar esa sensación de atracción, lo mire a los ojos con actitud desafiante.

-Este bosque esta dentro de la academia, por los alrededores del bosque esta todo cerrado, no hay forma de que nadie entre ni salga, si estas adentro, o eres profesor, directivo o estudiante y viéndote… -lo mire de arriba abajo descaradamente- es obvio que eres un estudiante- de donde había salido esa respuesta?, me miro un poco sorprendido, capaz por la forma que lo mire, pero sinceramente no me importaba, recupero pronto su postura.

-excelente respuesta- asintió mirando hacia algún punto fijo detrás de mí, se dio vuelta y comenzó a andar.

A penas estuvo a unos metros, comencé a andar.

-aaaaah-suspire, la situación incomoda ya se había ido, cuando lo perdí un poco de vista, comencé a andar rápido para alcanzarlo, no me quería volver a quedar sola en el bosque.

Empecé a correr cuando lo perdí de vista, si que caminaba rápido…

O era xq no quería hablar conmigo? Acelere el paso, cuando me encontré con el jardín de la academia.

-Salí-exclame sonriendo, mire a mi alrededor pero él no estaba, sentí una sensación de… vacío? Ok, que me sucede? Sacudí mi cabeza para que la imagen de su rostro se borrara de mi mente.

Aunque solo una cosa rondaba en mi cabeza con respecto a él, su nombre… no se lo había preguntado.

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto, mi compañera de cuarto no estaba

'Que bien' pensé. Quería estar un rato sola, me subí a la cama de arriba y me recosté cansada.

Ya mañana comenzaba las clases, mire para abajo y vi las cosas que había dejado preparadas para mañana.

Volví a mirar el techo y lentamente fui cerrando los ojos, hasta que me deje arrastrar por los brazos de Morfeo.

-Belliiiiiiiiiiiiis-ah Bellis? Que carajo estaba escuchando…

-Despierta Bellisss-quien me llamaba así?

-¡Bella!-me levante al toque.

-Mande!-conteste automáticamente, Ah! Me lleve las manos a la cabeza, me había mareado por haberme levantado muy rápido, mire para debajo de mi cama y me encontré a mi compañera de cuarto vestida con una camisa algo ceñida a su figura, con una pollera color azul marino y la cortaba igualmente de azul.

Estaba con el uniforme.

Uniforme… uniforme… ok esperen.

Mire rápidamente el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared y marcaban las 7.25…

Mierda! Me baje rápido y corrí hacia el baño que estaba en el mismo cuarto.

Tan solo tenia 5 minutos para prepárame, me lave los dientes a toda velocidad, me coloque el uniforme, peine mi cabello solo con mi mano y logre colocarme un poco de polvo y rímel, tenia que disimular un poco mi cara de zombie el primer día de clases.

Salí del baño y Alice tenia en su mano mi mochila, le sonreí amable.

-Gracias-dije tomándola

-Vamos que se hace tarde- Me tomo del brazo y me jalo rápidamente hacia la salida.

-Que tienes ahora?- me pregunto Alice una vez que llegamos al edificio de clases, revise mi horario.

-matemática-hice una mueca, dios las odiaba tanto a las matemáticas. Y quien no?

-Yo tengo Historia, en la tercera tienes Química cierto?-asentí- ok entonces nos vemos allí-me extendió su mano- ya somos oficialmente amigas?-le dedique una sonrisa

-Si ya lo somos- en el momento que estreche su mano la campana sonó, nos despedimos y me dirigí con paso resignado hacia el aula de matemática.

-Toca toca toca toca toca-susurraba sin cesar hacia el reloj, no entendía nada de lo que hablaba el profesor, solo me quería ir.

-¡Si!-exclame feliz cuando sonó la campana, guarde mis cosas rápidamente y me dirigí a paso rápido hacia la puerta, cuando me choque con alguien.

-Fíjate por donde vas!-dije mirando hacia delante encontrándome con un chico con cara de perrito.

-Eh tranquila preciosa, no hace falta que saques la bestia aquí-le enarque una ceja, este me estaba bromeando?, sonrio burlón-es una broma, Soy Mike Newton-me extendió su mano, sin interés extendí mi mano para tomar la de el en modo de saludo, pero alguien se adelanto y tomo mi mano.

-Y yo soy Jessica Stanley, su novia-mire atenta a la chica.

Oh esperen! Esto era una escena de celos de los noviecitos?, aguante una carcajada mordiéndome el labio y estrechando la mano de la chica

-Soy Bella Swan-ella asintió tirándome dagas por los ojos, mi diversión iba en aumento, ella parecía esa clase de chicas posesivas, tenia un cuerpo con lindas curvas, pelo ondulado hasta la mitad de la espalda color castaño claro, su uniforme le quedaba demasiado apretado y su falda… bueno corta era poquísimo.

-Un gusto-dijo ella soltando mi mano brutamente, Ja! Como si eso fuera a darme miedo.

-Que clases tienes ahora?-me pregunto Mike el cara de perro faldero, sonreí internamente ante eso.

-Biología y ustedes?-pregunte por pura cortesía, en realidad no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo saber a que clase iban.

-también-exclamo el chico feliz y ella le pellizco el brazo.

-que bien-exclame casi sin emoción-podemos irnos ya antes de que se nos haga tarde? – los apure ya que parecía que estaba a punto de empezar una pelea de noviecitos y eso si que no quería ver.

Echamos a andar hasta que llegamos al laboratorio, ellos entraron rápido y se acomodaron en un mismo lugar, bueno mejor dicho ella lo acomodo a él.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza

-la inmadurez…- susurre despacito.

Camine hacia el profesor para mostrarle mi horario.

-Ok Swan… siéntate en el ultimo vacío, al lado de Edward Cullen-Cullen? Ese era el apellido de Alice…

Mire rápidamente hacia el fondo, y lo vi, estaba él.

En ese momento levanto a vista.

La sensación de atracción volvió.


End file.
